Deceptions and Robots
by Mountain King
Summary: Set after the So The Drama movie. Somebody sees Kim as the best weapon yet in their on going war against freedom. Not cool, especially when she has her own problems with a certain blonde sidekick. a Kim Possible, Transformers crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Deceptions and Robots.  
Introduction and Chapter One

Authors notes:- (well more of an essay really)

I'm nothing but a big kid at heart. You know how women say men never grow up? Well I can tell you that this man hasn't. Twenty years ago, on this rainy little island called Britain, I saw an episode of Transformers. I was hooked, giant robots in an endless struggle against their enemies, Good verses Evil and Optimus Prime verses Megatron. It was probably quite a sight, a bouncing one year old pretending I was right by the big robots. Then my Dad came in and turned on the news. I didn't get a chance to see another episode.

But that fifteen minutes gnawed at me. When I could I would search car boot stalls and flea markets hunting high and low for that elusive memory. I found half chewed Dinobot's right next to burnt Mutant Turtles. Slowly I built up a collection. Second hand videos began appearing and I collected them. Then came Beast Wars and this new, almost constant, wave of new ideas. Mini-cons, new Megatron's, different Prime's. Now there's a new movie being made!

But people like me, we've got the DVD's and the limited edition Alternators. We bought the original comics when they were re-released. And I, for one, never grew up.

But T.V moves on and new shows come (and go) with as much promise. Shows are resurrected from the restrictions placed on them. And British television still refuses to show them to the fans. Kim Possible has ticked all of those boxes above. So here's a big kid that never grew up. Who's imagination sometimes refuses to stay on one path. Can he come up with a crossover fan fiction just for the hell of it. (and speak of himself in the third person without worrying the nice men in white coats?)

Also if you've read this before and coming back to it, yes this is sort of 2.0 version. I went back over it and fixed some spellings. Also I'd like to make it clear that this was written before Kim Possible season 4 started, so its not happened yet. Thanks

* * *

Disclaimer

Transformers belongs to Hasbro while the program I am crossing it over with, Kim Possible is a Disney trademark. I'm neither of these companies but because I'm not making any money they have no reason to sue me (I hope).

* * *

Chapter One

Putting his fist through the old chest plate didn't help, much, but it did make him feel a little better as the service drone carrying it shattered. Shaking the scrap metal from his arm Megatron strode out of the repair bay, past the handful of injured warriors too damaged to repair themselves. Outside the repair bay the Decepticon's leader watched as they hobbled into the small bay, growing more and more irritated. Not even Starscream dared to point out the failure as he shuffled past carrying his own dismembered parts.

However tact and intelligence were never Frenzy's strong points; 'Stupid humans. Get in the way, that's all those useless flesh things do is get in the way. Why don't we just kill them? Instead the boss just shouts at them a lot…' Being a smaller Decepticon the red and black tape-transformer missed Megatron's reaction, but not his foot.

'You fool Frenzy!' Megatron shouted at the man sized Decepticon as he skittered across the deck. The other Decepticons recoiled from their leader as he followed the bouncing minion. 'How do you propose to annihilate them with the Autobots in the way?' Charging his fore-arm mounted cannon Megatron picked the helpless troop from the corner with the same hand, at this range not even Prime would survive the blast. 'You can not destroy one without the other…'

Stopping mid sentence was not something he did, neither was allowing an insult to go unpunished but this time Megatron, the scourge of all sentient (and most not-sentient) life did. Dropping Frenzy the Decepticon scrambled backwards, into the corner of the room, but Megatron ignored him and every other Decepticon as he headed to his quarters. The first parts of a plan falling into place.

Frenzy was busy picking up the pieces of the repair drones. Because of his size and skills he was always fixing the things that went wrong on the base; '… and I'm sick of it. Repair this, do that, carry that part, don't drop it. It's enough to make me sick'

'Shut up Frenzy!' His blue clad brother hissed at him. 'You were lucky Old Meg's didn't scrap you on the spot.'

At the far end of the bay the door slid open. 'You are right Rumble, Frenzy is very lucky today.'

'M…M… Megatron?'

'Yes Frenzy, I have a job for you. A job that will rid me of those bothersome flesh-lings and that sanctimonious Prime once and for all!' Frenzy cringed as his boss's insane laughter filled the ship.

* * *

People, if you could call Bonnie "people", had said Kim was an adrenaline junkie, that was if "people" knew what that meant. In her defence Kim would point out that Ron wasn't an adrenaline junkie and did everything with her. She chose to ignore the logical flaw in that argument.

Base jumping from a San Francisco high rise into a back ally was a normal day for Kim Possible. Using her grappling line to land perfectly was just par for the course. Heck she didn't even startle the small ginger cat perched on the dustbin. Another thing she was more than used to was Ron.

'Ron,' she sighed. 'Are you stuck?' Looking up at her partner she hid a smile. He was about eight foot from the ground and hanging there by his own grappling line still attached to his belt.

'I'm fine KP! At least my pants didn't come off' He flashed a goofy smile before an all to familiar ripping sound signalled his falling the rest of the way. There was along moment as the startled cat ran across his back and behind a bin tucked against the dead end. 'I think squashed my nose.' Came the muffled voice from the black top..

'Ron, you want me to get them?' Kim rolled her eyes and looked back up at the still hanging pants.

'No its cool.' Ron rolled onto his back and called out; 'Rufus?' The mole-rat poked his head out from the dangling trousers pocket.

Muttering a 'oh boy' the pet came to the rescue of what was left of Ron's dignity. Biting through the cable the little mole-rat jumped down.

As he was putting his, Wade supplied, self-sewing pants back on Ron asked; 'So what are we doing here anyway.'

'You heard the message Ron. "Life and death", "You must help me" and so on.'

'Okay, fine. Shouldn't they be here by now?'

'We're early…'

'Are we? Snap, I forgot to wind my watch.'

'You still use one of those?'

'Last digital I got broke Kim.'

'Oh yeah I remember. You put it on and it burnt the back of your hand in all of two seconds.' Ron flashed her a half smile before looking around, refusing to look at her. Watching him she sighed. 'What is it Ron.'

'What's what?' for some reason his shoes were more important than looking at her

'What's bugging you.'

'What?' The boy tried to coax the cat out from it's hiding place.

'Can we stop with the what and you just tell me?' Kim glared at him. 'Is it to do with what we were talking about when Wade called?'

He stopped and his shoulders drooped. 'Yeah, it is.'

Kim shook her head, her best friend could be such a baby. 'We always went to dances together Ron. It didn't mean anything then and it doesn't now.'

Ron seemed to shake between one thought and another. A long time ago Kim had learn to recognise that as a decision he didn't want to make. 'I guess your right KP.' he said lamely before looking up, right at her. 'It's just I don't remember you kissing me on any of those "Just friends" dances.'

Somewhere in her gut a butterfly fluttered its wings, echoing the feelings in her at that prom dance but before she could answer a low rumbling shook the bins around them an a large shadow blocked off the alley. It was far to much for the cat, who clawed its way over the wall.

'Urm Kim? Is that a tank?'Ron asked. The obvious answer was "Yes" but she decided to save time with just a glance.

At the far end of the ally the very big tank came to a stop. Slowly it's turret swung around until it pointed at them. Then, just under it, a ramp dropped and a tall, bulky, man in a hooded trench coat stepped out. 'Kim Possible?'

'Yes… Hi we got your message.' Whoever it was had all his attention focused on Ron, same for the tank's turret. 'And this is Ron, my partner.'

'That does not matter. Come with us flesh creature'

'Flesh creature?' Kim didn't like the sound of that. After a second it ripped the coat off. It was some kind of red and black robot, before she or Ron could react the two circles in its chest glowed and a high pitched scream clawed at her.

It was like feed back on a speaker. Grabbing her head in her hands Kim covered her ears but it was like the sound was echoing of her skull. A grey fuss crept in from behind her eyes, it all hurt so much. The grey became black and she toppled forward, not feeling the landing.

Coming too the young hero felt an oppressive weight crushing down over her shoulders. Whatever that was must have been meant to knock her out, she was just glad Drakken didn't have anything like that.

Kim tried to look around but the only light came from a crack between her jaw and whatever was covering her head. Before trying to get it off Kim flexed her limbs. What felt like huge metal bars pinned her flat to some sort of up-right table.

'Megatron. The flesh thing is awake.' A very mechanical halting voice called out but whatever was covering her head echoed so much she couldn't tell if it was man or robot speaking.

'What's going on?' Kim already knew that trying to get free was hopeless but she struggled anyway.

'An explanation would be pointless, insect.' Kim tried to hid the shiver up her spine. There are some things you can tell with just a voice. Who, or whatever this was, it was evil. A brand of evil she had only seen form a distance. 'But know that your life rests on my whim. But I do thank you, with your assistance your bothersome race will be exterminated forever!'

"Then I won't help you! She struggled against whatever it was that crushed her in place. She could tell it was metal and that didn't help.

'You are mistaken. Soundwave, activate the device.' The evil voice gloated and a skull shattering burst of electricity racked across her. Biting her lip to stop from screaming Kim could feel her mind being pulled apart. It was too late but she now knew what was happening, and could do nothing to stop the oblivion from calling her.

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Deceptions and Robots  
Chapter Two

Waking up in the huge cell Ron checked he was still in one piece. He was, so was his little mole rat buddy still in his pocket.

With any luck KP was still in one piece too, but that piece wasn't here. What was here were glowing pink bars covering the one way out of the huge box that made Ron's prison. He reached out to touch the bars; 'Those are real.' Ron winced as they burnt the tip of his glove off. They were some sort of laser, which would have been really cool, if they weren't between him and Kim. Pacing the wall of the cell Ron just got more and more ticked. The bars were too close together and way too hot for Rufus to squeeze past.

Just outside of the lasers twin robots were guarding him, Ron guessed that one of them was the same one who KO'd him and KP. Only this time he was carrying a gun and had another on his back. The other was exactly the same, only this one was blue where the other was red. 'You evil lackeys wouldn't have the keys to this thing would you?'

They looked at each other before answering; 'Yes.'

'Can I have them?' Ron asked hopefully.

A longer pause, this time they looked at him as well. 'No'

'Why not?'

This time they turned to him, then the blue one started talking in a slow voice; 'We're "evil lackeys". Megatron told us to guard you. That means you don't get out.'

'Bet I will.' Ron pushed

'You won't.' Growled the red one. Getting right up to the bars

'Bet I will.'

''You won't.'

'Will.'

'Won't'

'Will'

'Won't'

'Come in here and say that.' Ron finally said.

'I will.' The red robot reached for the controls, but the blue one stopped it.'Frenzy! What are you doing?'

The less than bright robot looked between them before dropping it's arm and pointing his gun at Ron 'I'll get you.'

Ron was tempted to try again, but in one of those rare moments of common sense from a Stoppable he realised that ticking off an eight foot tall killing machine was not a good thing.

A minute or so later Ron was diving head first into the purple floor. After trying to trick the guards didn't work he had started pacing the cell again. Looking for away out, a ventilation shaft or something. Somehow, while he was gazing up, his shoelace had came lose and in classic Ron fashion he tripped over it. His backpack burst open, throwing everything over the laser bars.

The next few seconds proved to the sidekick someone was looking after him and K.P. Inside the emergency kit were all of Kim's essentials, including a pocket sized mirror, which was the one thing to survive. The mirror bounced one of the bars into the back of Frenzy. The impact span the mechanical man around while the shock caused him to pull the trigger on his drawn gun. A wild shot that hit his companion, who reacted much the same way. His blast blew a hole in the top of the cell bars.

Ron and Rufus were left cowering with heads in their hands at the door to an open prison.

Picking up one of the cool laser guns Ron ran. It didn't take him long to realise that the whole over sized thing was throughout the base. Same for the odd purple metal walls and why that was. A robot twenty five feet if it was an inch marched past. It was carrying some equipment on one shoulder. Behind it came another one carrying even more stuff.

Looking down at the "borrowed" gun and then up at the backs of the giant robots Ron got the distinct impression that he was going to need a bigger gun. Or maybe a nuke. Putting it down he went the way the two giants had come, reasoning that's where they weren't.

After what felt like miles of purple corridors Ron finally found something other than giant robots tightening bolts or standing guard. Looking around the corner, into the large room, Ron bit his lip. Inside was a ridiculously huge machine with more pointy bits on it than were necessary. Strapped to an up right table Kim had half of them aimed at her. Not good. The other half were aimed at a bunch of dishes, cables and a giant old style tape recorder.

* * *

'It is done! The first phase of the final plan is complete. Ravage why don't you demonstrate your new abilities.' Megatron pointed his arm at the bars restraining his newest weapon and blasted them off with a charge from his finger. The flesh creature fell from the table.

'Yes Megatron.' Ravage gloated from his new shell before performing several clumsy manoeuvres 'Systems appear to be functioning well Megatron. I will require time to become accustomed to the new body.'

'There are no internal sensors or damage reports in humans Ravage, they are an inferior design. But, as you are to demonstrate, they have their uses. Soundwave; transform.'

The tape deck ejected Ravage's original body and caught the black rectangle at the end of it's transformation. 'Transference complete Megatron. Neural mapping and programming successful.' he reported.

'Good and the flesh creature's mind?'

'All transfers safely achieved.' Soundwave presented the tape to him. It looked incredibly small compared to the Decepticon communications specialist in robot mode.

'Perfect! Without a native mind to cause us trouble this plan is fool proof.'

Starscream, who had been observing up until now, spoke up in that high pitched screech of his. 'What plan? How can capturing one measly human guarantee victory?'

'Starscream, you cybernetic simpleton. I had Frenzy capture one of the humans most visible hero's and I replaced their minds with Ravage's. ' Megaton felt like he was talking to a mechling protoform. 'When Ravage is accustomed to his new shell he will infiltrate the Ark and steal Autobot technology.'

'Stunning Megatron. You have wasted all that energon for useless Autobot trinkets... gahh!' The Decepticon leader lifted his aerial lieutenant by the neck supports.

'Starscream,' he started in a quiet voice that went very loud. 'I am tired of your constant ignorance. When Optimus Prime learns that his own allies are stealing from him he will question them. They will deny it of course and Prime will have evidence. The humans will no longer be trusted, they will respond in kind and the union will break down. We will be able to destroy the Autobots and humans for good! Now do you understand?' He shook some programming into the traitorous jet plane.

'What of the flesh creature's mind?' Soundwave asked in his metal voice.

'With it's mind supporting Ravage's form while it is locked in tape mode she will be no problem.' Megatron dropped Starscream and strode back to Soundwave, snatching the tape from him. 'And when Ravage has finished we will return him to his rightful place and squash the little tool.

'And what of the other human?'

Megatron stopped and put down the tape on the console behind him. 'Other human?'

'It was accompanied by another. Thoughts of one called Ron and a hope that he was safe.'

'Raghh' he span and crushed the computer console before snapping open the comm set on his arm. 'Frenzy; where is the other human! FRENZY!' The tape clattered to the floor, unnoticed. Megatron barked at the wall; 'Computer; Locate unit Frenzy.'

'Unit Frenzy:- off-line. Self repair systems operating. Repair time:- 3 breams.'

'FIND THAT FLESH SCUM!' he bellowed to his warriors before barging out of the room.

* * *

Ron held his breath as the giant robots scattered past him. Whatever it was inside Kim followed, not even glancing around.

Ron would never win an intelligence contest and he knew it but trying to get Kim's body back from the big shout-y robot would be really dumb. Especially when he didn't have her brain to put back in. When the room was empty Ron scrambled in and dived for the tape. 'K.P.?' he whispered. 'Kim?'

Rufus clawed his way to Ron's shoulder. 'Play tape.' he squeaked.

'Oh right.' Pocketing the Tape-Kim Ron looked around. Other than the sick and wrong brain switching gismo and a wrecked computer it was as empty as all the other rooms he had found. 'This is not good; We have Kim on a tape. No idea where we are and a base full of robots hunting for me.'

'Hey.'

'Us, sorry buddy.'

Wade was getting uncomfortable. Kim hadn't called in hours and all the leads he had checked on this new mission had come up empty. He tried the Kimmunicator again.

'Wade! you're a lifesaver!' Ron's beaming face filled the screen.

'Ron? Where's Kim?'

'She's been recorded on this tape thing. Wade where are we?'

Recorded on a tape? That wasn't possible, not even in Kim's world. Another thing that was impossible was where his friends were. 'Ron you're in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico, siting just above the sea bed!'

"Oh great. How do we get out of here?'

'Not one idea Ron.'

'Getting out of here are the least of your worries human!' Ron looked up.

'Oh this is not good!' he gasped before another, high pitched, voice broke in.

'Stand aside Megatron! I'll blast him!' Wade typed frantically, trying to move the remote camera to see who Ron was cornered by.

'No! Starscream you fool!'

A pink burst of light lanced behind Ron and struck the wall behind him blowing a hole and letting water into the room. Wade saw it all through the shaky camera as it unfolded. But before he could see anything else the Kimmunicator was washed away with Ron The last thing The Kimmunicator sent was Ron treading water and another two blasts boiling water around him before the salt water burned the device out.

Ron wasn't good at a lot of things, but you can't spend a life with the teen hero Kim Possible without picking a few things up. One of those things was swimming, he dived under the water hiding from the laser toting giant robots.

One of the walls suddenly burst open, throwing bubbles out and water in. Ron was caught up in the vortex. Sucked unto the little box like a bullet the young man bounced off something hard and skidded up the wall. A massive door slapped down and the water dropped. As the water flushed out a cold computer voice chirped 'Escape pod breached:- launching.'

'Wha...' Ron asked, shaking water from his ears.

The whole room burst out and away from the undersea base.

'Rufus!' Ron scrambled up the door way and looked out of the hatch, the base wasn't just undersea. It was a undersea crashed spaceship! 'Rufus!'

A triumphant squeak came from behind him; 'Here!' The little dude had made it, with Kim-the-tape clutched tightly in his little mole rat claws.

An hour later and the two (you couldn't real count Kim because she was a tape and didn't have eyes) watched a small sea plane land and come to a stop just next to the floating metal box; 'Stoppable? You called Stoppable?' The pilot called out of the window

'Sure, Mr Wilkins, I'm Ron.'

'You know me boy?' He looked shocked but still opened the back doors.

'Yep. I was there when K.P. used that old parachute as a balloon and floated us out of the shark farm.' Ron climbed in

'Oh right... Rob isn't it. Your friend Wade called me, said that young lady was in trouble and you were the one to talk to. Where is she?'

'Urm...' Ron couldn't tell him the truth, who would believe that. 'She's in Middleton. I need to get this tape to her. Can you take me there please?'

'Anything for that young lady, hold on!'

* * *

Wade heard his bedroom door open, he had expected it; 'What took you so long Ron?'

'Had to get something from home, Kim's in here.'

Wade took the practically ancient recording tape. It looked like any other that was thrown out years ago; 'You sure about this? Ron?' He didn't answer. 'Ron...?'

There was a flash and the teenager flew across the room and a hairless mole rat into Wade's hand. He must have poked the glass-less plasma sphere Wade had been working on.

Rufus ran up Wade's arm and sat on his shoulder. 'I'll hook this up to the scanner and see what we've got.' Ron just nodded while he flattened his hair. Wade put the cassette down on the sensor plate and brought up the program. 'Okay; we've got plastic, magnetic tape, some metal. Everything I expected, there's no way Kim's mind can be on there. It's just too small.'

'I'm not a complete idiot. But we were kidnapped big huge robots with laser guns. She's on there. you just need to find her.' He jabbed the tape as Rufus began dancing in agreement.

'I'll try an ECG, but it won't make any difference. You can not fit a human brain on a cassette tape.' he typed the command. 'See' there's the scan and those are... brain waves?'

'Kim! I told you. Kim can you hear me?'

'Ron, she's a tape... Or on a tape, whatever; point is no ears. She can't hear you and the scan shows she's asleep anyway. We'd have to...' Wade frowned at his own idea. 'Play the tape? This is beyond weird.'

'I know that's why I brought this.' Ron pulled a silver tape player out of his bag.

'A talkboy?' The teenage super genius asked; 'Why do you still have that?'

'Gift from Kim.'Ron put the tape in.

'And you kept it?' Wade tried not to notice the fact Ron had actually put it in wrong.

'Yep' Ron beamed. Rufus used the distraction to flip the tape around and wink. 'ahh'

The tape played a couple of high pitched notes before a familiar voice gasped

'K.P!' the three of them screamed, which made Wade glance at Rufus.

'What? Guys! What happened?'

Ron gulped. 'Kim we got kidnapped by some really, really... bad people. But we escaped and everything is fine now.

'Ron!' Kim scorned him; 'Truth please, and why can't I see anything?'

'They, urm, they put you in a cassette tape and now someone else is walking around in your body. That's the good news.'

'Let me guess the bad is you don't know where my body is or who did it. How much weirder can my life get?'

Wade looked again at the scanner readings 'Nope the bad news is there's no way on Earth this can happen. As I told Ron you can't fit a mind on a 80's cassette. Oh yes and non of the elements in the tape are from Earth. They just look like they are at first glance' There was a long silence. Wade looked at the scan, a small, purple, face like image was repeated on a few parts.

'Not. From. Earth.' Kim repeated very slowly. 'Okay; joke over. I'd clap but I don't have any hands. GET ME OUTA HERE!'

'It's no joke K.P. We were on a spaceship and they...'

'Ron! I don't care! I'm a fricking alien tape here! Wade, please tell me you can fix this.'

'Kim, I can't. I don't even know how this was done, I don't know where to start and without the rest of you it's even more impossible. I need... I'll have to...' He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 'Give me a day Kim. I might have found something to work with by then.'

Ron was jumping up and down 'And I have an idea for what I can do to help.'

Wade felt his eyebrow do it's best Spock impression as Ron told them his idea. At least he was safe behind his computer. Logging on the net, Wade ran a search for the image he had found.

* * *

Deep under Mount St Hilary the most advanced supercomputer on the face of the planet monitored Wade's search. Deep within its data tracks it matched the alloys to it creators homeworld as well as the purple symbol.

Alarms echoed through the vast golden caverns and a storm of metallic footfalls raced to the control room as the computer compared the object to its vast records.

'Report!' ordered the commander.

The ancient computer did so.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Deceptions and Robots  
Chapter Three

Authors notes

This long chapter took a while because of three reasons. The first is it's longer than usual, I had to get to the cliff-hanger but I also had to expand the B story so you get more! Thirdly I was hit with writers block on every story I'm working on at the moment.

Hope this makes up for the slight gap in updates!

* * *

'So your great plan has no flaws does it?' Kim growled from inside the portable tape player.

'How was I supposed to know the batteries were going to run out?'

'That's what batteries do Ron. Run out!'

She heard him sigh; 'I'm sorry Kim. I got more...' he trailed off and she was left listening to the clacker on his bikes wheels.

'Ron. I'm scared.' she said after a moment.

'KP?'

'You don't know that this is like. I can't see, feel, anything. It's all black, no warmth, no cold, no wind. I'm not breathing, I try but there's no air and no me to breath it in. I'm freaking out here and... and I'm sorry for shouting at you. '

Ron had heard Kim like this before, not often but once or twice. She really was sacred; 'It will be okay Kim.'

'Will it?' she asked in a small voice.

'I promise' Ron said reassuringly

* * *

Wade typed in a handful of commands. His search had turned up nothing on a purple face, only now his system had slowed to a crawl. It wasn't the first time Spyware had tried to get past his Firewalls, but he could count the times someone had bypassed them on one hand.

Nothing happened. His software should have nuked whatever got in with a smiley. Whoever had hacked him was good. Wade tried to disconnect from the net, instead he had disconnected his own keyboard. Hitting the kill switch he had wired to the side of his computer nothing happened. Reset, the Off switch, Wade even pulled out the plug; nothing happened and for the first time he regretted his choice of wireless internet.

Staring at the still working computer Wade couldn't begin to guess how it was still working. On it's own a text document opened and something was typed on the screen; "---Greetings Wade Load---". There was a long silence. "---I have control over your computer. Speak and you will be heard---"

'You hacked my system and are using it to talk to me?' Wade was stunned

"---Yes---"

Sitting back down Wade glanced at his camera, it was recording. 'Who the hell are you? No one can get past my security.'

"--- I am Telatran 1, the Autobot supercomputer. Your computer query was logged by my database and this terminal was traced. Security was evaded, system core is intact. All interface now linked to my sensor relay.---"

'In other words; you sliced into my OS and set up my equipment as a remote?'

"---Yes---"

If someone had the ability to do that his post as the best hacker in the world was in trouble. 'So what do you know about this face I'm looking for?' Wade asked, it was worth a shot after all.

It appeared to one side of the document, spinning in it's own little VR. "---The Decepticons. Major Cybertronian faction dedicated to galactic dominance. Current leader; Megatron. Current location; Earth, Decepticon undersea command bunker.---" The symbol stopped spinning and was replaced with a different, orange, face. "---Now authorised to display further information. Autobot commander, Optimus Prime, requests direct visual interface. Confirm?---"

Wade thought for a moment, it sounded very much like an automated system. Somewhere he was talking to a computer. he got the impression that this Optimus guy was it's programmer. 'Okay.' wade said carefully.

The screen flickered black and then faded into gold. In the middle was an armoured head. A blue helmet and a grey face plate were separated with two glowing blue eyes. 'Greetings; I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Why are you looking into the Decepticons?'

'My friends were kidnapped last night. They escaped but one of them was... changed. We found the face and I searched for it. From the sounds of it, the Decepticons were the ones responsible.'

'Megatron will use any tools available to him, but what use could a human be to him? You said changed, who and how?'

Wade was very careful right now, he didn't know how much he could trust these people, and the way he said "human" wasn't comforting. 'My friend, Kim, and she was put on a black cassette tape.'

'Ravage. But what point is there... unless... Telatran 1 access news recordings; subject Kim Possible. Summarise.'

Wade watched as the text box reopened "---Kimberly Ann Possible; human female. Status; active. Known background; Described as a teenage hero Kimberly Possible is a freelance bounty hunter and trouble shooter. Visual record shows abilities beyond human specifications.---"

'A prototype, as it were. Is this the "Kim" you referred to?'

'I wouldn't call her a bounty hunter but yes that's her.' Wade wondered Just how much they knew about him and Kim.

Optimus Prime brought a blue hand to his face plate, like he was stroking a non-existent beard before caching himself in the act. 'Megatron kidnaps a prominent human prototype and removes her intellect, most likely installing Ravage's brain pattern in it's place. He'd know we have all the information about her so when he attacks with Ravage it frames the humans. Thus destroying our alliance with your government.

'Given the current situation that scenario is not outside the realms of possibility. Frankly I should have been expecting it but for Megatron to resort to this he would have to be desperate, or he doesn't care about the consequences. Do you have any way of contacting your friend?'

* * *

'So Stoppable; Possible's ill and you have a tape recorder.' If Kim had a head she would have banged it against a desk, but if she had her head she wouldn't be in this sitch.

'That's right Mr Barken, sorry I'm late I couldn't find the batteries.'

The Vice Principle (so called because of his Principles of locking you in detention like a Vice, or so Kim believed) growled before muttering; 'Just sit down and be quiet.'

Three times Kim wanted to jump up and ask a question and each time she almost landed Ron in trouble. Then Barken asked for the homework. Somehow "Kim's ill" worked just as well as "Kim's trapped on this cassette tape" for avoiding homework from the former Special Ops seal. 'Stoppable. What excuse do you have this time? Or have you finally got around to:- "The Mole Rat ate it."

Kim tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in. Luckily several other giggles and the indigent shout of Rufus hid it.

'No Mr Barken, he hates it as much as me.' Ron answered innocently and without a beat, getting even more laughs.

'Well I hope you've learnt to enjoy detention Stoppable.'

There was a rustle and Kim had some idea what Ron's "side trip" to his locker was about. 'Sorry sir I can't go to detention. Anyway I've already done it.' With a shock Kim realised that just like Barken she had assumed he hadn't.

As the class continued Kim was glad she couldn't fall asleep, at least not until the batteries ran out again. The hum in the background and the rolling of the tape reels had a soothing effect, that and Barken droning on Kim basically zoned out of the whole lesson. That was shattered by the school bell. awakening from the half dose she was reaching for her books and pen before she remembered the problem at hand.

The familiar scrape of chairs sounded distant but when tow people shouted at the same time it didn't. 'Ron!'

'Felix, Monique! What's wrong?'

Mon was the first to answer 'What's wrong? We hear Kim dumps you like last week's homework and then has you drag a tape player around like a slave, and you want to know what's wrong?'

'Dude what happened?'

'Felix this ain't the time, alright.' Ron said weakly, 'I have get to Kim's next lesson.'

'What about yours?' Mon asked.

'What about mine?' Kim could almost see her best friend blinking

'Man she has you well trained doesn't she?' Mon said scaldingly. 'You gotta say no.'

'he can catch up on her own notes.' That was Felix. 'I wouldn't care how long I'd known her, or how good a friend. that girl's got to learn she can't drag you around the world...'

'Who else will do it.' Ron snapped. 'You, "sit and spin"? or you Mon, you'd spend half your time gossiping about Brick Flagg, the only kid in school who'd score less than me on a IQ test, and about Club Banana. I'm sick and tired of being ignored, having the school bullies the only other people who remember my name!' Ron was raging, big time. 'But you know what REALLY makes me mad? Want me to tell you? When someone asks Kim why she gives me the time of day. Because one day... one day...' Suddenly he stopped, like all the air had been used up. There was a deathly silence 'Because one day she'll ask herself that. And there won't be an answer. And I'll lose her. I can't lose her.'

'Ron... I...' Kim whispered. She had to say something, anything. She needed him not because she was a fricking tape but because she couldn't see a life without him, her rock, to lean on. Ron must have dropped her, she felt the fall like missing a step on the stairs. She knew she should have felt it but just didn't Then there were footsteps running and another motor chasing them.

'Urm... Kim? I'm going to give you this thing once I've gone back to what's just been said. You need to hear it...' Mon said sadly

'Not again. Mon. Never again.' Kim said

'Kim?'

'It's a long story. Find somewhere private and we'll talk.'

* * *

Ron knew Felix would find him. Hell anyone could find him, he never was good at hiding.

'Mister what you doing sitting outside?'a little girl from kindergarten asked. He was outside the fence, just under the shade of the big tree in he middle of the pre-school.

'Being miserable. Don't get to close or I might get some on you.' Ron grunted, With that the little girl fled.

'That wasn't very nice of you.'

Ron looked up and saw Felix wheel is way up the little hill just outside of school. 'Sorry about back there.' he mumbled.

'No, what you said was fair. Being called "sit and spin" wasn't cool, but I'll make you pay for it next time we go two player verses on Zombie Blast 3.'

'Don't think I hurt her that bad. Didn't mess up her life and hold her back. Unlike someone else.' Ron said. Changing the subject, he wasn't exactly proud of the last few minutes.

* * *

Monique checked the stalls in the girls toilet, they were alone. She then dragged the bin to the door and jammed it there to keep people out. 'Okay, spill girlfriend.'

'I got trapped on a cassette tape this morning.' The little thing said sadly. Monique flipped that around the back of her mind. Yep situation normal for Kim.

'Not that girlfriend, Ron. What happened? What's left of your brain get scrambled in the process?'

'It was before I told him. I... I wish I could cry! I want to hit something and scream! I want to feel something.' As usual Kim was stubbornly missing the point, or trying to. 'I'm going to get the guy who did this to me and he's going to wish he was never born.'

Monique got the feeling Kim was deliberately trying to change the subject, she wasn't about to have that. 'That's good and what are you going to do about Ron? Say sorry and then teach him to sit up and beg?'

'What?'

'Kim look at what that boy does for you. You have that perfect high school moment, at the dance no less, then you play the best-est best friend card. You're not stupid girl, Ron digs you big time and all you're doing is hurting him.'

* * *

Felix frowned 'So you hold Kim back?'

'Someone has to. Looks like it's me.' Ron said, self mockingly.

Something didn't sit right with Felix about that 'Explain this to me:- Why do you have to hold her back, what from?'

Ron looked at him, shocked. 'I promised her Dad. On the first real mission he gave us the lift. He told her to be careful, I said I'd look after her. You don't know her Felix, Given half a chance she'll try to punch out God. She needs someone to help hold her back, or she'll do something stupid, 'cause she thinks she can.'

'Ron, that was years ago man. I don't believe this, she drags you across the world to fight mad scientists, evil monkey masters and mullet loving petrol heads because of a promise you made to her dad?' Felix shook his head 'Dude, we've been following the wrong hero.'

'Huh?' Ron asked

* * *

High in orbit the most sophisticated monitoring satellite in that half of the galaxy focused down on Middleton. Tracing the transmissions it was ordered to and relaying it back to its Volcano Base.

* * *

'I think your confused Mon. Sure Ron likes me, we're best friends but not like that.'

Monique had got used to some strange things being friends with Kim. Not least of them Ron. 'Kim; you've had it so good for so long you don't know what going on. Kim, any girl would jump to have a boy stand up for them like he does. So what if he's not the best looking boy in school.

'Hey! Ron's no Brad Pitt but he's still... Ron...'

'Rufus is better looking than Ron Kim.'

'Now hang on.'

'Hear me out girl No girl can spend that much time time with a boy and not ask what if there's more between them.'

'I haven't. Sure Ron's a boy and I'm a girl. But I'm the head cheerleader and Ron's only the team mascot because no one else would wear the costume.'

'Uh huh. And this tells us?'

'He has WAY too much time on his hands?'

* * *

'Look man; you made one promise. Once. Years ago. Kim's a big girl now, but you still follow her around the world.' Felix almost growled.

'I'm nothing if not a man of my word.'

'"Your nothing", "nothing", "nothing" Have you heard yourself? You help save the world daily.'

'Kim saves the world I get in the way. I can't even look at a plane without being scared!'

'And you still do it. Because of a promise.'

'NO STUPID, BECAUSE I LOVE HER!'

'I knew that. Heck, half the civilised world knows that! The problem is Kim, she's still with the other half. If you don't tell her someone will. Or worse someone will move in and you miss your shot. You got lucky with that Eric.'

'Synthodrone. He was a Synthodrone.'

'And next time?' Felix pressed

* * *

The Autobots had terminated contact shortly after learning how to contact Kim, the robot on screen had politely thanked him and vanished. Taking whatever was keeping his computer running off-line in the process.

Wade plugged everything back in and watched his computer reboot. When the desktop reappeared, in the bottom corner the red face of the Autobots was there. Just like a normal icon. Selecting properties he read the program.

It was a direct link to the super-computer that had hacked his system like it was a pre-school calculator. With it he could directly access the Autobot shared mainframe, with trembling hands the super genius started the program.

* * *

Optimus Prime noted that the human had activated his link up only absently. Megatron would have to attack now, his basic programming almost demanded it. Once his sadistic plan had failed he would follow it up with raw rage and brutality. The human child he had kidnapped would be ruthlessly crushed and he would use what distraction the attack provided to obliterate the Ark and whatever defences Prime left there. There was only one course of action:- Go there himself and protect the humans while leaving the bulk of his forces for the inevitable battle.

Tapping the comm button on his wrist the flip up monitor showed static 'Ironhide, what time is the shuttle due to land?'

The red security commander appeared on the screen. 'A few Earth hours Prime. Why?'

'I'm heading to the co-ordinates the Sky-spy is over. Forward it's location to them and have them meet me there, unless they hear otherwise.'

'Why Prime?'

'Just incase this is a trap. If not I need the Ark ready for a full Decepticon attack. If I'm right Megatron will throw everything he's got at us.'

'... And if your wrong you'll need some one to bail out your skid plate?'

'That; and set up a crossfire if I'm right.'

* * *

An uncomfortable silence had fallen like a heavy curtain. 'Next time? I don't know. I don't know if I can take it this time. If she pulls the best-est best friend card again I... I...' Felix watched as Ron almost broke down crying. Suddenly the boy stopped and his face set like rock. 'I'll carry on. I'll be me, the tag along blond who somehow fails to completely let the bad guy's get away.'

It was like Ron had pulled a mask down. The young man had pulled all his feelings and emotions down and locked them up. For the first time Felix was scared, not just for his friend, but of him. 'You okay?'

'Sure. Man, I almost made a fool of myself then! Come on I'm missing Kim's class. Who knows, I might do better in that one than my own.' Ron was back to normal and Felix wondered if he was acting.

'Dude, really. You're not okay.'

'No, but I am Ron Stoppable. And when I'm not okay somethings wrong.' Ron forced a smile and Felix realised just how good an actor his friend could be.

* * *

'Kim he's willing to jump out of planes. Face mad scientists and psycho's henchmen for you. Most boyfriends wouldn't. He's closer to you than your parents.

Remember when you told me about your first period?' Mon asked

The teen hero still felt embarrassed about that. She had heard of it of course but bleeding for no apparent reason still freaked her out totally. Ron was like a rock when she phoned him. He reassured her and helped to build up the courage to talk to her mother. The moment she rung back and explained it to him, in front of her mother no less, he was concerned but supportive. Even when he fainted a full minute later.

Later, when she and Monique had become close friends, she said how much she could have done with a close, female, friend at the time. Mon had been shocked at the time, but the more she had got to know Kim and Ron's relationship she found it quite funny.

'Kim, Ron does love you. Not as a sister. Not as a best friend. As a man loving a woman and you know something, I'm willing to bet you love him. If you were going to spend your life with anyone by your side who would you prefer. Someone you've known forever or some stranger.'

Kim didn't have an answer. She heard Mon unlock and leave the bathroom. Outside they ran into Ron and Felix. 'Here you go Ron, you dropped this.' In dead silence Ron must have taken her prison and gone to her first class.

Not a word was said.

* * *

'Those two.' Monique shook her head.

Felix could only silently agree. The two of them loved each other more than even a Hollywood movie character. The only problem was that neither could accept that the other would care for them the same way. 'Ron's scaring me, I think he's giving up.'

'I think she's waking up. Their living proof that opposites attract.'

'I don't think so. Ron's more of a hero than we give him credit for.'

'You know I think your right. Kim can be slower than you think at times.'

'So where does that leave us?'

Monique smiled 'I don't know, late for class?'

* * *

Optimus Prime cruised down the highway. He would never admit it but outpacing every other truck on the road was great fun. The small holographic projector Wheeljack had built sat in his passenger seat, projecting the image of a nondescript driver next to it.

The oversized lorry turned off and headed to the small city of Middleton, to the other drivers on that road it was just another truck going about it's business. All be it a little faster than all of them.

Ron walked into the gym hall, the cheerleaders were gathered at the far end. He felt horrible. The way he had treated Felix, Mon, the show he made of himself and letting down Kim. If there was anything he never wanted to do it was hurt her.

The same could not be said of Bonnie; So, loser, Kim dumps you then has you play lapdog. Ha, loser.'

The Kim-tape whistled sharply; 'Hey guys! Sorry I can't be there but Ron volunteered to do this so here we go.'

'What the...' Tara frowned.

Kim continued; 'Ron and I recorded this before coming to school, just for you guys! So listen up. We all know what we're doing and thanks to Ron and Wade I've got ears everywhere. So let's get going!'

Bonnie looked shocked before laughing; 'Nice joke Probable, don't believe you. If you had ears everywhere you wouldn't be played so easy.' She looked at him with a horrible smile.

Ron got feeling this had something to do with him. 'Huh?'

'She wouldn't believe you anyway.' Bonnie gloated. 'I convinced her to dump you. Guess being head cheerleader was more important to her.' The other Cheerleaders laughed.

'What did you do?' Ron growled, most of the girls backed off but Bonnie kept on smiling.

'It was SO easy! "You're dating the mascot?" "Don't you know the Rules." She dumped you like a bad cheer. Guess it wasn't true love after all.'

'You convinced her to brake up with me because of some rules?' Ron couldn't believe it, Bonnie could be a bitch but...

She shoved him; 'No you idiot. I was head cheerleader until little Miss Perfect came on the scene. I want to take her down. Cheer-leading takes dedication, effort and looks. Your Best-est friend thinks she can do it before breakfast. I'm making it my mission to make her as miserable as I can.'

'Bonnie.' Kim''s voice hissed from the tape player. 'If I had my body back I'd kill you, you cheating bitch!'

'Wha...' Bonnie went white with fear. Ron was so lost in the revelation that he didn't notice she wasn't looking at him or the tape.

'I''m really in here and I just heard every word you said.'

'Please Kim don't kill me! Please! I didn't mean it.'

Ron was about to say something when another voice of Kim spoke up. 'Give me the cassette tape, human. or face oblivion.'

Other than the obvious "Human" being used as an insult. And the fact that the only other Kim like voice was attached to the mind swapped body of Kim Possible, the Russian accent really told Ron this wasn't his friend talking. Turning around he saw Kim's hijacked body pointing a large and nasty looking pistol at him.

'I'm going out on a limb and saying that's not good.' Ron muttered, raising his hands.

'You are correct about that human. I want the tape back.' the Russian voiced Not-Kim said coldly.

Kim shouted back from inside the tape; 'And I want my body back.'

Ron decided to point something out at that point 'K.P, you've got a gun.'

'And I would not shoot you, then everyone here, if you give me that tape.'

'For someone interested in a tape you sound like a broken record much.' Tara muttered.

'I have to KP. If I don't...'

'Do it Ron.' she said, it sounded like she was choking on the words. 'Bye Ron.'

'Don't say that.' Ron handed the tape over. 'It's not over yet!' He shouted, knocking the gun away he tackled Kim's possessed body over and wrestled her to the ground. 'Rufus! Get her shoes!'

'Get off me!' The hijacked body shouted but Ron was sat on her midriff, all his weight holding her down.

'You made a big mistake dude. I know Kim, and I know her weakness! Tickle Attack!' That was Kim's most closely guarded secret and the only effective weapon against the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout.

Rufus had her by the feet while Ron sat on her stomach. Between laughs the thing controlling her body shouted 'Megatron; I can not control this form!'

It was at that point Ron saw the coolest thing of his life so far.

* * *

Megaton growled. He never suspected humans had an external control override! He transformed back into robot mode. Armour plates expanded, components shifted and the vast mass that had been shifted into subspace realigned. The small semi-automatic pistol became the giant leader of the Decepticons in a blink of an eye.

Standing up he pushed against the building's roof and towered over the pathetic humans gathered at his feet. "That would have been SO cool if it wasn't going to kill everyone here!' A half familiar small human sat on Ravage's stolen body.

'YOU!' Megatron bellowed, ripping the building's roof apart. 'You are the one responsible for disrupting my plan! You caused the damage to my base!' Megatron blew a massive hole in another part of the ceiling with his cannon. 'I will savour this moment.' Charging it to full power the most feared Decepticon in history had every intention of using the same firepower used for levelling mountains on the small human.

* * *

Optimus Prime was just pulling up to the building when a purple blast decimated the roof. A Decepticon was already attacking, and from the looks of things it was Megatron himself. The Autobot leader didn't waste an astro-second. Flipping the top of his trailer open the auto-turret rose, tracked the location of the shots and fired through the wall.

At the same time the cab section transformed and he jumped through the opening he had made. 'Prime, not again!' Megatron was clutching his smoking chest.

'This time and every time Megatron. I will not let you harm the humans.'

His arch nemesis chucked. 'How predictable. I was ready for you this time!' he jumped through the shattered covering, pointing at the horizon. Six jet fighters were scaring the sky.

'Starscream and the seekers!' Prime gasped, it was trap. Their strafing run would destroy what was left of the building, crushing the helpless humans. Atomising them if a laser blast hit one. There wasn't enough time to shoot them all. That left one option.

Aiming his Ion rifle Optimus dived in front of the children, using himself as living shield. He hit two of the jets, one was clipped on a wing and had to pull out the other took he blast dead on and fell from the sky like a brick.

The four remaining jets returned fire. The roof was completely destroyed, falling girders knocked his rifle from his hand. Some shots hit, cracking armour and causing more damage. But the humans were safe.

'A fools gesture Prime!' Megatron landed with a foot on his chest. Stamping down Optimus felt his chassis brake under the incredible force. 'But where are your Autobots?' There was a long pause, Optimus saw a damage report spin past on his HUD. A lesser machine would accept 60% damage as a defeat, but he was Optimus Prime and there was still innocents in danger. 'Your alone? You came alone!' Megatron burst out laughing.

Optimus craned his head around, luckily his tracking system was still working. The Seekers had turned and were coming back, slowly. His gun was intact under the rubble, with luck he could get it lose in time. Megatron was busy gloating. He could do it.

* * *

Ron pinned the struggling body of his best friend. Less than five foot away the giant robot that had saved them was at Megatron's mercy. Behind him the cheerleaders had fled and somewhere in the distance the school fire alarm was screeching.

The evil robot pointed his massive laser cannon down and the red one moved. Hammering the back of the other one's knee their saviour lifted half the roof off his gun arm like it was paper and fired it over Ron's head. Four shots.

The planes were all blasted out of the sky before Megatron got back to his feet. Red kicked out at the same knee he had punched but his enemy was too fast and took off again

Floating there the giant silver robot tied to fire at the floored hero only to be shot down. Struggling to his feet the red one looked down at the three of them. 'Ronald Stoppable?'

'Yes?'

'I am Optimus Prime. I have to get you two away from here.' Optimus looked to the right before being hit by an explosion. The tank Ron and Kim had seen the last night bulldozed through the one remaining wall.

Optimus Prime was swaying on his feet. Smoke billowing through the broken glass on his chest. Ron was amazed he hadn't collapsed and then he saw it. Megatron once again aimed at his foe. And again the tank swung around.

'Watch out!' Ron shouted the instant the two fired. The broken robot was caught between two blasts. Dropping him to the rubble covered Gym floor.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Deceptions and Robots  
Chapter Four

The great Autobot shuttle Skylynx tore across space, it was aimed at the small blue planet dead ahead. His newly modified vehicle mode shone bright white in the close sun. 'I told you, with my superior systems I made it here twice as fast as anyone else!'

'That you did Skylynx. Good job.' Ultra Magnus applauded him. Not that such a thing mattered to the vastly superior shuttle but it was good that the powerful Autobot officer noticed.

Then Elita-1 asked if the Ark was in radio range. 'For most shuttles no but MY long range capacity is the best in the Universe! Skylynx to Telatran 1. Respond.'

There was a faint crackle from the response frequency 'This is Ironhide. onboard The Ark. You're on the extreme edge of your range. Boost your transmission.' Skylynx did as he was asked, blaming the outdated receivers on Earth. His systems were perfect.

'Hi there Ironhide, this is Elita-1. We're here with those reinforcements you asked for.'

'Good to hear from you again good lady! We need those reinforcements now more than ever, Megatron is planning an attack and he's using a human girl as a weapon.'

'The monster! What use is a human to his plans?'

'Prime thinks he's going to use her to weaken our alliance with the Earth government. Apparently they escaped from old ugly and made it to a transmitter Telatran was monitoring. Prime want's you there to back him up.'

'Send us the location, We'll meet him there.'

Ironhide told them that an Autobot satellite was right over Prime, and broadcast it's view.

They were in time to see the Decepticon jets strafe a smallish building, leaving rubble and a damaged Autobot commander at the feet of Megatron.

'...By Primus... SKYLYNX! Maximum speed! Put that superiority complex to good use!'

She didn't have to ask, he was already pushing his design specs to the point of meltdown.

* * *

Megatron grinned as Blitzwing transformed into robot mode. For once chance had worked in his favour, he had never dreamed the humans would have contacted the Autobots. Let alone Prime coming alone to save them. This act of petty vengeance against the flesh slug that had damaged his base, and task to retrieve the body of his best spy, was only a side trip.

Now, even if the Autobots knew who really was about infiltrate the Ark, they would have lost their greatest leader and the Matrix of Leadership forever.

'It's over Prime. I know that even if you can still hear me you are too damaged to move, let alone fight. The Decepticons win the great war on Earth. Soon it's vast energon supply will be used to burn a conquest of the stars! The likes of which even Unicron would not, could not, imagine! The flesh creatures have a saying, Rust In Piece Prime.'

'Megatron look!' the triple-changer shouted, high in the sky a burning vessel was heading right for them.

'An Earth space shuttle. Not worth my effort. Blitzwing; have fun.'

* * *

Blitzwing chucked and transformed into his jet mode. His engine wash blistering the polished floor before he lanced towards the unarmed Earth transport. As he got closer he realised it was big, too big to be from Earth.

The gigantic Autobot transformed, the pristine white braking open to become a red and white dragon. The oversized blue cargo container opened up and half a dozen Autobots fired past him. Pulling away Blitzwing wanted to come back around when the snake like head snapped at him, shearing a wing. Spinning out of control the dragon tail simply batted him from the sky.

* * *

Megatron watched the suppressing fire detonate cars and rubble around him, the shock numbing his reaction chips. Finally he was able to open fire on the giant Autobot. Just in time for it to drop its cargo container on what was left of the school as it passed overhead.

Turning, Megatron was about to find cover when a blue hand pinned his arm mounted cannon. 'Surprise.'

Somehow Prime was back on his feet and his other fist drove into Megatron's face. Then Prime drove his right into Megatron's lower supports. Finishing off with what the humans called a haymaker.

'Decepticons Retreat! With a shout Megatron fled. Prime was somehow still working, the huge Autobot shuttle was coming back, six Autobots were smashing through the building wreckage and to top it off the cargo container had also transformed into a four legged beast all of itself

* * *

Ron was not having what you would call a good day.

Thinking on it he knew that was an understatement, it had been a bad couple of days and it just seamed to be getting worse. When the spaceship had rained lasers (not of the good) he had covered Kim's head, so the thing controlling her bit him (definitively not of the good). It wasn't that bad but he was bleeding and his best friends body was still clawing at him. All the while her mind was trapped, screaming, on a magnetic tape. She had no idea what had just happened.

Fighting against her body he looked at his mole rat buddy. The little guy was holding onto the talkboy with the same grip Ron was guarding Kim.

'Are you undamaged?' It was Optimus Prime, shattered and looking like he had gone five rounds with a car crusher. Another robot, this one blue and white, was holding it's friend up.

'Better than you.'

'Get off Flesh worm. I will finish you myself Prime!' Not-Kim screeched in that same, almost Russian, accent.

'What makes you think you can do that Ravage? We are going to get you out of that innocent human's body and lock you where Megatron put it's true owner.'

'I hope your endostructure melts in the Inferno of the deepest hole in the Pit!

Ron had no idea what it meant 'Huh?'

'In your terms; "Go to Hell". There isn't a way for us to safely deactivate humans. We have to find a way to get her back to The Ark but I doubt Ravage with be the most reasonable captive'

'That's easy,' Tape Kim shouted, 'Ron have you got any of that Lip gloss?'

'In my mission bag,' Ron said. 'but it was in the corner and that got demolished!'

'If it helps I will find this "lip gloss".' A pink robot flashed him a smile

As it/she went to the rubble a green robot who had been looking around stopped. 'I'm sorry but what's lip gloss?'

'How can you not know?' Tape Kim asked

'Kim that's a giant robot your talking to, but he's on our side.' Ron struggled with Not-Kim. 'Urm... its like polish. I think.'

'And you have disguised a weapon to look like it?'

'Nope. Just looks like it. You really a giant robot?' Tape-Kim asked.

'Yes.' it/he turned to Ron; 'Let me lend you a hand.' The green robot brushed Ron to one side and pinned the struggling Not-Kim with one hand. 'I'm Springer, that's Hot Rod and Kup looking for other survivors. Arcee is the Autobot over there, looking for your weapon.'

'And you guys?' Ron gestured to the two that hadn't been mentioned.

The two Autobots were hovering over Optimus Prime. The other one was a light red and also looked a bit girl like. 'I am Elita-1 leader of the female Autobots on Cybertron, our home.' she said. 'This is my old friend Ultra Magnus.' she turned back. 'Magnus, you have to. I know you hate revealing your basic structure but he needs it.'

'I'll be fine, once we get back to Autobot headquarters' Optimus Prime disagreed.

'That's if you last that long. Your right Elita.' The blue and white one changed into a truck with a heavily armed trailer before it changed again. This time only the front bit became a robot, one that looked a lot like Optimus Prime.

Optimus looked at the smaller version of himself, 'Human emergency services will be here shortly, we cannot be discovered.' He was lowered onto the table when Ron realised it was actually a stretcher.

'I have the bag.' Arcee knelt down and handed it to him. Ron thanked her and picked out the lip gloss and waved it under her nose.

The huge blue thing walked up. 'Prime's right. Human vehicles are coming and they're making a lot of noise.'

Not-Kim's eyes rolled back and began to snore. 'Someone must have called 911.' Tape-Kim said, 'If you guys don't want to explain what's going on to them we better not be here.'

* * *

Ultra Magnus used his arm console to remotely operate the portable repair bay. A long time ago he was an officer in the Autobot army, in charge of defending a sub sector of Iacon, Cybertron's planetary capitol city. He had met Prime three times, each one was like looking into a mirror of this form.

He was shorter and thinner than the Autobot leader. But still of the same construction. Only his armoured war trailer that welded to his structure like a second skin was the deciding factor. Now the holder of the matrix lay, that same armour's under used repair function. which was now more useful than ever.

They had boarded Skylynx and the shuttle was making an inter-atmosphere hop, in other words burning out of Earth's atmosphere and dropping back in directly over Autobot headquarters. This way they could not be followed, tracked or seen flying across the sky terrifying the locals.

Prime was using his built in console to radio his government contacts; 'General, you have my apologies. I did not have time to warn you of the Decepticon attack. Were there many casualties?'

'No thank God. Why did the Decepticons attack a school?'

'Megatron is getting desperate. The more desperate he becomes the more ruthless and vile his tactics become. I believe he may even launch a full attack against human targets soon. All in an effort to destabilise our alliance.'

'If he does then he's going to be in for one hell of a fight. SG-1 is off world at the moment. I'll send them to you the moment they get back.'

'Good luck General Hammond.'

'And you Optimus'

Magnus watched Prime lean back, finally letting the repair systems work. 'Your alliance with the Humans is important to you.'

'They are a great people. But they are still young and need time to grow. I crashed The Ark here, that makes it my fault the war is here.'

'That was four million stellar orbits ago Prime and The Ark had no way of detecting organic lifeforms. We didn't think organic matter could form lifeforms, let alone sentient ones.'

'Ignorance does not excuse my actions. Only makes them understandable.'

* * *

'Did you hear that Ron?'

There was a long pause 'Yes... But explain it for Rufus.'

'Okay. That guy called "Magnus" said they crashed a ship here four million years ago. So why haven't we heard of them before today?'

'They were in status lock. Hi, I'm Arcee.' It was a girls voice but there was an edge Kim couldn't place. Like, but not quite, an accent.

'Hi. I'm Kim, that's Ron and the little pink guy is Rufus.'

'Why'd the "old slagger" take you?'

'The what?'

'Megatron, we called him the old slagger back home. I was a mech-ling at the time but I still remember the stories. His fission cannon, whole cities left destroyed. Cybertron has half the Autobots there once was on our beautiful planet, thanks to Megatron.'

Ron gasped; 'Half your people are dead because of this war?' There was a catch in his voice, Ron was always very sensitive, especially to others pain.

'And the rest are dying due to lack of energy. The war with the Decepticons has devastated our world. Optimus Prime, our greatest leader, left Cybertron in a great ship to find more energon. He was attacked and the ship crashed on this planet four million of your yeas in the past. That is why we are here.

'Myself, Magnus, Springer, Kup and Hot Rod are reinforcements. Skylynx and Elita are going to take what energon they can back home. What I want to know is why did he want you two?'

Kim answered; 'I think Ron damaged his base getting me out of there. But what the sitch with us being kidnapped I don't know.'

There was a moments pause and a grunt of pain. 'Human girl; I am Optimus Prime and I think I know why...'

* * *

Ratchet watched the white shuttle roll into the Ark's main hall. A large door opened on the side and Prime was half carried down the unfolding ramp. 'By the eight silver spires of Lacon's twin city of Gui! What the slag happened?'

Prime chuckled 'Don't let it be said you've lost you touch for inventive cursing Ratchet. I got caught in the crossfire of Megatron and a school full of human children. Megatron is getting even more sadistic.'

Ratchet transformed and opened his loading hatch. 'Get in.'

'Hot Rod, Springer.' Prime called for two of the new arrivals. 'Take the children and find Wheeljack and Preceptor. Tell them to make it top priority to return the female's mind to her true body.'

A female Autobot in pink and white stepped up. 'I'll go with them. She'll probably enjoy my company more than two boy's. I know I would.'

'That would be great. I don't know what those creeps did with me but I bet I'll need a bath.' A portable tape player grumbled. It was being held by a medium sized human male with a pink organic blob on his shoulder.

'Now were done with the orders Prime. I'm getting you to the repair bay.' With his leader and good friend secure the chief medical officer drove for his workshop.

* * *

Megatron watched as Starscream performed minor repairs on his arm. Curse Prime. Curse him from the pit straight to the maw of Unicron. Instead of marching on the Ark, Autobots dead at his feet. He was sulking in a forest, having minor damage seen to by a traitorous fool. 'Decepticons. With their leader damaged and our new recruits, the Predacons and Terrorcons fully charged we are more than a match for the pitiful defences of the Autobots.' He was going to salvage something from this and his final surprise was just what he needed.

'Still almost slagged you though.' Starscream whispered just a little too loudly. Without a word Megatron threw him into a near by tree.

'The war ends today, as it always should have. Total Decepticon dominion. First this world and then the universe.'

The Decepticons cheered and the woods were alive with robots of all shapes and sizes, taking off and flying towards the volcano base.

* * *

The two Autobot scientists were amazingly quick. Within an hour they had something rigged up out of things Wheeljack had lying around his lab. Kim had a vision of something like her brother's den where this metal man was up to his armpits in wires and gismos.

It didn't hurt but the process wasn't something she wanted to do again. Some part of her knew EXACTLY what it felt like and she didn't want to dwell on it. It felt like dying and being resurrected at the same time.

Fortunately one of the female Autobots, Arcee, had guessed that Kim needed somewhere private to pull herself together. She had kicked an another Autobot out of their quarters an set up an oversized bath. Kim washed the dirt and grime from herself with a quick swim before having to figure out how to get dry.

When Ron had said giant robots she thought they would be the size of Mr Barken, the two of them had always said he was a giant in his own right. She didn't think GIANT, as in twenty something foot tall people made of metal that lugged themselves around a golden spaceship with rooms bigger than her house.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a fraction. 'Is everything okay in there?' a face peered around the gap.

'Sure Arcee.' She pulled her cargo pants on, cringing as her still damp legs clung to the fabric. With her back to the door she pulled her top on, her underwear was NOT clean and nothing was going to make her wear them in that state.

The pink and white Autobot slid in and sealed the doors. 'I know how vulnerable you feel without your exostructure in place. The boy's out there don't.'

'Who's out there?' There was one person she had to talk to... desperately.

'Preceptor, Wheeljack and Bumblebee. The two science geeks want to know if everything is alright and Bumblebee just got back with your friend.' She pulled a bag of Buena Nacho from behind her back. 'He said you might want this.'

Kim's stomach rumbled at the idea of food. Whatever the Decepticon Ravage had done it with her body it wasn't eating.

Wolfing down one Naco after another she was glad, for once, Ron had a big appetite and thought so did everyone else. 'They didn't recharge you did they!'

Quickly swallowing a mouth full Kim gasped for breath before saying 'Nope.'

'So why didn't your mate bring it in. He just walked off.'

Ignoring the knife of pain that she put down to eating to fast she looked away. 'Mate?' she manage to ask in a weak voice.

Arcee paused for a moment before stomping to the wall and sitting against it; 'What happened?' The female Autobot almost demanded. 'And don't give me that look. You think I haven't had problems? That I can't tell something's going on? That I don't know it was something YOU'VE done. I might only be a few thousand cycles old but I'm not stupid.'

'Yeah. A few thousand,' Kim didn't try to hide the sarcasm. 'I screwed up, I was scared, I'm too dumb. Take your pick. Ron's been my best friend since forever, I can't see a life without him but I never saw him as... well you know... as a guy.'

'Especially not as the guy.' Arcee stressed "the" just right.

'You got it. It's this whole food chain thing, you know?'

Arcee obviously didn't

'Well the sitch is, you know... the order of things. I'm a cheerleader. The head cheerleader. The order says I don't date guy's like Ron.'

'There are laws on Earth that dictate who you fall in love with?'

'In some places, like high school.'

'That shouldn't be so. On Cybertron love is something that no rule or law can effect.'

'It should be the same here too.' Kim smiled condescendingly to herself. 'We make the laws ourselves. We're so worried about how we're seen by others we're never ourselves. We want to be with the best people, have the best friends. We want to go out with the most handsome boys. All because it's what we're told.'

Arcee looked shocked; 'You know there was this 'Bot I knew, Crankshaft. Fastest thing on two wheels, stunt rider too. He could pull off wheel spin round Decepticon missile while it was still flying. You should have seen his chassis, wow!'

'Hottie?' The red head asked slyly, sitting next to her.

'If you're asking if he was attractive. Oh yes. The guy could charm the side plates of any Fem-'Bot he wanted. Saw me as a great starter. He was also a opportunist and a cowered.' Kim sobered up at that. 'Nothing happened, the odd daring tale and sharing of captured energon. He was captured by Shockwave and escaped quite quickly with a story of other captured Autobots. It was a trap, he had sold us out for his own hide and a crate of energon.'

Kim nodded; 'I'm sorry.'

'The point was, for a time, he was the best. If he was with you then it meant you were like him. That's what I wanted. To be seen as one of the best, as the best. I don't know maybe then I would have been accepted by other Autobots. Not looked at as a protoform any more.' Arcee said wisely

'Not many girl's my age save the world. I guess that's why I cheer-lead, you know. To feel normal, to be like the others. I guess it doesn't matter who you are, you still don't want to be lonely.'

'How does Ron spend his time while your on missions?'

Kim felt that flush of anger when ever he was forgotten by people but she suddenly remembered this friend really didn't know. ''He's right there with me, terrified he's going get in my way as he trips up the villains. He's my partner.'

'Oh I'm sorry...' Arcee gasped before stopping. 'I don't understand? If he's your partner and team mate how is he not the big catch? I would think a hero braving his own fears to fight by your side would be perfect.'

That brought her up short; 'I... I don't know if I ever though of it like that... I mean I never forced him to come and I couldn't do any of it without him. I guess he is a bigger catch than I thought.'

Then you want to know what I'd do.' Arcee suggested.' Look for him.'

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Deceptions and Robots  
Chapter Five

Kim and Arcee were walking around the massive spaceship, looking for Ron. Every corner she turned Kim saw more Autobots. A big red one with a gruff voice told them he had seen the boy asking where Prime was. He had told him, and now them, where it was.

'Wow this place is big.' her Autobot friend smiled.

'You think it's big?' Kim asked in disbelief. Her feet were already beginning to ache and this exercise after eating as much as she ad was not of the good.

Arcee jumped back. 'Oh sorry. Hey this could help.' With a fast sound Arcee folded into herself. Parts sliding and reshaping into and around others. The giant robot was replaced with a sleek light pink and white sports convertible.

'Now THAT rocks!' Kim watched in awe as the door open on its own.

'My new vehicle mode, so now I can get around on Earth without being noticed. Get in.' Kim did, she'd been in self driving cars before but this time was different. Last time she had been a little uncomfortable that the car was driving itself. Sure it had a personality but it wasn't like Arcee.

'So all of you guys can do this?' Kim asked

Arcee laughed, 'Well not all of us are cool cars. Some are plains, others space shuttles but we all have transformations.'

'That is so cool, but I guess Megatron and his lot have the same trick too.' Kim said as the drove across one of the huge rooms that butted together. There were no corridors just room after room. Each full of fantastic machinery and other Autobots. One in highly polished yellow jumped back as Arcee rolled past. 'Whoa, watch it! You nearly scratched my finish.'

'Oops sorry. You're Sunstreaker aren't you? I'm Arcee.' Kim frowned, they were nowhere near him.

'That I am lady. Few Autobots look this good.' he flashed them a smile and got on with whatever he was doing.

As they drove away Kim had to ask; 'You know him?'

'Sunstreaker's vanity is legendary. He'll polish his chrome 'til is shines and spend all day looking at himself in it. He's also a powerful warrior who'll do anything for his friends.'

'As long as he doesn't get dirt on himself?'

'Pretty much.' They stopped just outside the next room, Arcee's door opened. As she got out her friend transformed but the two of them stopped just out of sight. over hearing the conversation.

* * *

Ron had just found the Autobot he was looking for. The red and blue giant was hunched over on a battered bench while his ambulance friend was doing something to his back. 'Optimus Prime?'

'Ahh. My young friend. Rom wasn't it?'

'No Ron. Ronald Stoppable' He watched Rufus slap a clawed paw to his forehead.

'Sorry.' The hero quickly apologised. 'I studied some files on young Kimberly on my way to Middleton. You were only mentioned twice, both times incorrectly.'

'Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean you're like this super cool giant robot that walks into a school to save everyone. All I could do was try and protect Kim. So how do you, like, do that hero stuff?'

Prime laughed; 'It's not that easy... aghh!'

The ambulance ripped out a board from his back 'Don't be putting fool ideas into his head Prime. He's a human child, he's got no place risking his life.' The white robot looked at the circuit board for a moment before throwing it away. 'Burnt out, another one. You're lucky I have so many spares.'

'Thank you Ratchet,' Ron could hear Optimus wincing. 'Ron; you don't want to be a hero. Heroes die. When they make a mistake, when they stumble, they are lost.

Worst of all at the end of the day if you do heroic things to be a hero, to be recognised, you have lost yourself. I don't try to be a hero, I'm not looking for a medal. Megatron must be stopped as a duty, not for thrill seeking.'

'I'm not seeking any thrills but I'm there all the time.'

'Uh huh' Rufus agreed.

'See. I dodge lasers and spinning tops of doom every where I look and they don't even get my name right!'

Ratchet looked up from his work; 'Spinning tops of doom?'

'Never mind. But I was right there while that Megaton blasted you. He blasted at me too, you know. '

'I do and your bravery shows great character. So why do you really want to be recognised? Or should that question be who do you want to recognise that bravery?' The Autobot leader looked behind Ron for a second but the boy missed it.

'Kim. I'm scared all the time. Terrified, for her and it's like I'm not there. I don't care if the papers write my name wrong or the bullies in D hall bounce my head off lockers for fun. Or that I'm failing math, I just... I need her as a friend.'

'I think she cares your falling math Ronald.' Prime chuckled.

'Really?' Ron asked.

'Really.' another voice answered.

Spinning around he saw Kim walking to him, face like a thunder cloud 'K.P. your okay!' he threw his arms out to hug her but she stopped just short of him, hands on hips.

'You're failing math.'

His shoulders dropped; 'Only a little.' he admitted.

'When we get home we're having words Ronald Dean Stoppable.' her eyes flashed fire.

Ron gulped and lowered his arms.

His best friend, come girlfriend, tacked him to the ground with a kiss. 'Hi Ron, long time no see.' Rufus crawled out from under him.

'Same here K.P. save for that freaky Russian / robot possession thing that happened to you.' She was sitting on top of him and all he could see were her huge green eyes.

'Yeah, let's not do that again.' she laughed.

* * *

Optimus felt Ratchet attach the new armoured plate while the two friends made up. Humans were always unpredictable, the young even more so. As he and Arcee smiled at the two of them Cosmos ran into the med-bay. 'We've got trouble Prime! When I was coming back for a refuel I saw them. Megatron's launching an attack!'

'Now?' he asked and the small, round, Autobot satellite nodded. 'Arcee; go, find Bumblebee. I'm going to need him.' Optimus jumped to his feet and faced Ratchet 'Your repairs are about to get a field test.' Then he tapped his internal radio. 'All Autobots prepare for battle, repeat Ark battle stations.'

'Tell me how we can help.' Kimberly was back on her feet. Ronald was by her side, both were grim faced and ready.

'No.' Optimus shook his head. 'Megatron might not care that you are a child but I do. I will not allow you to be harmed.'

'You cant' stop me.' She shouted indignantly, 'I'll do what I want.'

'You are wrong Kimberly. I can stop you but you should stop yourself. What if Ronald was hurt because of your actions.'

'He's a big boy and can take care of himself. We're going out there and kicking robot butt and you CAN'T stop us.'

Optimus wanted to sound sad and compassionate but couldn't hide his feelings when he looked down scornfully on the human girl:- 'I over estimated you. For that I apologise.

'Cosmos' he barked, growing more angry every second. 'Stay here. If they try to leave the room, stop them.'

'Will do Optimus Prime.' the loyal Autobot stood to attention. With a nod Optimus left to catch up with Arcee and Bumblebee.

* * *

'I don't believe it! who's he think he is ordering me around! he's not my father.' She huffed indignantly. Kim really couldn't, she'd saved the world.

'KP...' Ron interrupted but she was on a roll;

'I was kidnapped and turned into a tape! I have every right to be out there.'

'Kim...' Ron urged.

'That's unbelievable! You know why he won't let me fight don't you.' She shouted at the small Autobot left guarding them. 'Because all he sees me is a little girl! How can a "great leader" be that pathetic.'

'Kim! That's enough!' Ron roared at her.

She spun on him, ready to give her best friend an earful. When she saw his face the words died in her mouth. Never had Ron raised his voice to her, to anyone. He just didn't get angry, until now.

'Stop it Kim, if he let you fight I wouldn't. You got body-swapped with a cassette tape! Call me old fashioned but not even Wade could do that! Look around, these guys are giant AILEN robots with ray guns! You haven't even got your hair dryer.'

Her hand went for the holster but he was right, she was completely unarmed. 'Well, they should have given me a gun.' But even to Kim's ears her voice was weak and it sounded stupid.

Ron's eyes widened 'While you were IN THE TAPE I saw these guys, the bad guys, demolish a school building. They didn't care who they killed, high school Kim. Completely destroyed. I might find that cool, if the weren't any people in it at the time!' Kim winced, if these Decepticons were willing to wipe out Middleton High just to get her... but Ron hadn't finished yet; 'Then you want to go out there? Prime stopped you from getting yourself killed, and me with you. You think you were going out there alone? I'd have been right there, mashed into jam at your side. Did you even think about that? How it would be for me if you got hurt?'

Kim had to force her jaw to shut. That was what Prime meant, she didn't know what she would do if Ron was hurt. She looked to the small Autobot, it was more than three times her height. She imagined the destruction it could do alone, then an army, finally the Autobots she had seen. What they could do and the Decepticons were just as powerful, only they didn't care. 'I never thought Ron, about any of it.' She tasted salt and shook her head, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her face. 'I was so angry, I never felt so helpless before. I need to prove I can do something.' Ron touched her shoulder and Kim cried into him. 'I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry. All those times, the last few days. I'm sorry for all of it.'

'Don't be.' He whispered in her hair.

It was at that moment the door opened and the Autobot leader strode in with a smaller yellow Autobot. Wiping her face Kim looked up and up. Wondering how she never noticed just how big this guy was she said; Optimus Prime...'

'Kimberly,' he half growled as he looked down at her. Then he visibly calmed. 'I assume you have realised my point.'

'Yeah, I kinda did. Sorry.' She must have been a sight Kim reasoned. Tearstained face, damp hair and dishevelled clothes.

'The best way you can help Kimberly is by staying safe, you too Ronald but I suspect I couldn't separate you two if I tried. Bumblebee here will help you with that and so will Cosmos.

* * *

Megatron landed ahead of his forces. 'Preadacon's; form Predaking.' The five animal like Decepticons transformed and merged into their gestalt giant. 'Remember my instructions. Carry them out.' The giant chuckled before sliding away with frightening stealth.

Smiling widely Megatron gave the order; 'Decepticons; attack!' His army fired on the mountain side and the volcano shook.

In response large slabs of rock slid aside, Megatron was expecting Autobots to counter attack. Instead automated guns slid out and forced the Decepticon army to find cover.

'Buying time for your friends to escape Prime?' Megatron laughed as he muttered to himself. Standing up the Decepticon Commander obliterated the gun trying to hit him; 'Starscream, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet. Destroy those weapons! Everyone else focus your fire on the Ark, keep them pinned down!' The four jets transformed and began to rain fire on the pathetic external defences. At last, as Megatron had always suspected, Prime's compassion for the flesh worms and his own warriors was the very weakness that would lead to Decepticon domination of the universe.

Only one thing could make his victory all the sweeter. Predaking swooped in, landing next to Megatron with the grace of a pouncing tiger. Clutched in the massive transformer gestalt's fist was a small yellow car. Prime's pet spy, Bumblebee in vehicle mode. Helpless. Best of all was why the courageous little swine was escaping. The little car was Prime's favoured choice for transporting humans out of a battle, humans like the two insects that were once part of a much less important plan.

'Decepticons stop firing.' Megatron ordered and his men stopped, looking to him. 'Soundwave, transmission mode.' His communication's officer transformed, launching a microphone into Megatron's hand.

'Here me Optimus Prime! You have finally lost, in the powerful hands of my latest warrior is your new little friends!' The tape deck amplified his voice far across to the crashed spacecraft

Prime replied with Telatran 1's PA; 'No Megatron!' he implored, 'If you have any compassion in your circuits you would let them go! This is between us.'

'Sorry Prime.' Megatron gloated. 'This isn't negotiation, this is humiliation! Say goodbye!' The Decepticon Commander pointed his powerful cannon at the helpless Autobot.

From inside the mountain his foe shouted helplessly; 'Bumblebee!' and Megatron allowed himself to laugh maniacally, releasing the destructive blast...

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Deceptions and Robots  
Chapter Six

Optimus Prime helplessly watched as Megatron pointed his Fission Cannon. In a fraction of a moment it would unleash a wave of high speed particles, they would split the targets very atoms. The resulting atomic bast would be more than enough to detonate Bumblebee and his two passengers.

That was, of course, if that truly was the brave little Autobot and it did in fact carry the two humans.

It wasn't. It didn't.

It was, however, a decoy vehicle. Built out of spare parts and light structure alloys. Another difference was the fact that this decoy had been packed with enough super high explosives to level a small human settlement. Super high explosives that got on rather too well it turns out with low yield nuclear detonations. The very sort, for example, that Megatron's Fission Cannon produced.

Allowing himself a savage smile Optimus felt the volcano his base had crashed into all those millions of years shake. On the monitor Megatron was engulfed in a fireball that swallowed even the giant Predaking. The Autobot leader could see one Decepticon, Soundwave, tumbling out of the blast. Blackened, scorched and thrown about like a leaf in a strong wind.

Behind him one of the Dinobots cooed in respect for the shear destructive force unleashed. 'You haven't seen anything yet Snarl.' Hitting the base wide inter-comm Optimus spoke to the Autobot warriors scattered throughout the volcano. 'Autobots! As the humans say; Time to get them off our lawn!'

From their staging points across the hollowed out volcano the Autobot's Earth army exploded into life. Very much like a disturbed ant hill secret hatches and doors covered in living rock slid away and let lose the giant robots hold up inside.

Optimus watched the Dinobots stomp their way out of the bridge with frightening speed. The titanic metal beasts were pretty much unstoppable in their element of wholesale destruction. 'This ends today Megatron.' Optimus growled.

He ran up and out of the bridge. Above the Ark there was a steep ramp for those few Autobots with aircraft modes to use as an airstrip. Punching his way through the hatch to this airstrip Optimus linked his onboard radio to the ship's PA 'I hope my little trick I didn't damage you too much Megatron. I'd hate for you to give up too early.' Transforming into his truck mode he felt his trailer slide out of subspace and settle on his back. Revving his engine like a roaring lion he was pointing up the ramp. 'Catch Megatron!' Driving at full speed up the slope Optimus flew out of the runway like a bolt from a bow. Flying through the air with the grace of a brick the Autobot leader found that his guess was right on the money.

Megaton, blackened from the blast, looked up to see Optimus bringing his considerable mass straight down on top of him. Spinning, the Decepticon leader tried to get out of the way of the more than staggering force. He was too slow. Optimus was too fast. The impact sent both of them deep into the rocky out crop. Shattering the rock like glass the two Cybertronian leaders were buried alive.

Someone's fist broke out of the rubble. It wasn't Optimus's. Megatron laughed maniacally. 'I win Prime!'

Optimus found the impact had shocked him back into robot mode, buried under several tons of stone and a maniacal Decepticon. Shunting everything he had into his piston pumps Optimus braced himself and stood up. Lifting twice his own weight in stone and the Decepticon leader Optimus shouted; 'Watch your footing Megatron!' before throwing it all, Megatron included, into the mountain side.

Running a diagnostic Optimus was distracted when something slammed into his face plate. It was the Stunticon leader Motormaster, he also had a truck transformation and hated Optimus with a passion only equal to Megatron's. 'Prime, now you'll see I'm king of the road!' Another punch across Optimus's face plate.

Sliding his right fist back into his arm Optimus engaged his energy axe. Blocking a third swing from Motormaster Optimus buried the axe in the rival truck's abdomen. From the corner of his optics Optimus saw the stone burying Megatron shake. 'I do not have time to play Motormaster.' Throwing the deranged Stunticon away Optimus transformed his arm back to normal only to be hit in the face by exploding rubble.

* * *

'Doctor Possible?' James looked to his assistant. 'Sorry to interrupt but something is on the short range radar. It's coming in at a weird angle and right for us.'

'Sorry Samantha, I have to get back to you with this. Somethings going on.'

The blonde Air Force Major frowned, it was a bit jerky on the video screen. 'Anything serious, there was that... attack on the school near there a few hours ago.'

'School attack? Kim?' James hadn't had a chance to hear the news today. He rarely did at work.

'She's okay James. Some... friends of ours were in the area. They tell me they got her out of there before anything happened. I would be there myself but I just got back from... a mission.' she said cryptically. James had no idea what the woman did when she wasn't drip feeding him new theories. Only he knew it was classified

James's assistant gestured that it was becoming important. He had his own thoughts on who these "friends of the military" could be. 'I'm sure they did what they could. Thanks for telling me, I'm being waved at. We'll talk when the last batch of calculations are finished.'

She smiled but there was a little bit worry behind her eyes. 'Somethings come up here as well. Major Carter out.' She rushed and killed the connection. Major Dr Sam Carter was the lead scientist for a top secret "think tank" somewhere in the US. It was a little known fact, even at Middleton Space Centre, that most of the breakthroughs they had made were already in use by the American military. The breakthroughs themselves were from the think tank, leaving the M.S.C. to polish off the maths behind everything and present a public face to the astounding leaps in technology being made.

Trying his best not to worry about his daughter James followed his assistant to the main control room. The whole senior staff, from aeronautics to robotics, were gathered around the radar console. 'What is it?'

Someone punched the radar onto the main screen. It was something of a joke that theirs was bigger than the one in NASA space command. On the massive main monitor he could see what they were exited about. Something was coming in from an odd angle, it was fast but slowing and the curve was too precise. It had to be guided.

'What is that?'

Reynolds, whose work on ion thrusters was world renowned, looked to him. 'Not ours, Russian or that Euro lot. Our space radar says they are all still up there.'

'Hibberts has lost the space shuttle before today with that system of hers.' Crawly joked.

The scientist in question sighed, Crawly was working on tachion bounce detection in his spare time but the real problem for him was proving that faster than light particles really existed. That didn't stop him digging his more successful colleague. 'That was because one of the satellites was damaged in a meteor storm we lost track of when testing your system. All of them are working now.'

James tuned them out. The two of them could argue about the weather, but for some people, like them, that was married life. With horror he realised how close the object was and ran for the window. Quickly followed by the rest of the experts.

Above them a green spaceship spun lazily. Falling in slow motion James could only watch in awe. Stevens elbowed him; 'Anti-grav?'

James was one of the centre's "jack of all trades". He often worked on any project research that needed extra hands or another brain but his main field was gravity research. 'Has to be, but that's self contained. That's decades, centuries, ahead of my work.'

'Aliens!' Shouted Crawly

'The things they can teach us' his wife gasped.

'...This is... this is brilliant!' James muttered, wanting his own family there to witness it but Kimmie was... No she was safe and there was nothing he could do if she wasn't. She and Ronald had handled worse than someone attacking their school.

'Maybe they'll bring back Elvis!' Stevens danced, only to have everyone look at him. 'What?'

'You're not going to speak to them.' Hibberts shook her head. 'We don't know what they want or what they can do. I say James does it.'

'Oh thanks.' he muttered. The idea that this could be invasion was left unsaid. Sure, the theory was that any race that was advanced enough to travel at a significant speed through space would be peaceful. Odds were any war like race would have killed itself off long before getting that far but that wasn't helpful when theory said the bumblebee couldn't fly.

Half thrown out onto the landing strip his colleagues sealed the door behind him and gave him a thumbs up through the armour plated observation window.

The strange saucer came to a stop less than a foot from the ground. Hovering there James noticed a thruster assembly at the very bottom of the small ship. It turned on the spot, most likely to face him. If he was any judge by the size this was a short range transport, so either there was a mother ship in orbit or this thing originated a lot closer to home than it looked.

It was then it spoke 'Hi Daddy.'

'Kimmie-cub?'

'It's us MrDrP.' Ronald said cheerfully and the front of the ship slid down. His daughter had looked better, dishevelled and dirty was completely the opposite to how she normally was. Even after her missions she didn't look that bad, if she had he would never let her go.

Setting his face he stared Ronald down before turning to his daughter. 'What happened?'

'Oh the usual; Kidnapped by giant robots, mind swapped, shot at, rescued by more robots, mind swapped back, big boom.' Kim said flippantly. Ron's pet mole rat jumped on her shoulder and nodded with every point.

Knowing his daughter as well as he did James knew she was trying to sugar coat it. A habit she must have picked up form Ronald because neither side of the family was like that (with the exception of his own mother) 'Where did you kids get that spaceship? There's nothing on Earth like it.' The two of them grinned and something VERY strange happened.

Parts shifted. Seems broke and reformed. The whole ship changed as it hovered there. Two large parts slid out and landed on the ground. As it stood up James Possible was left speechless, it was a giant robot. 'My God!'

'No!' The robot waved and took a step back. 'I am Cosmos, an Autobot!'

'That's not what I meant. You're really fully automated? No pilot or thing controlling you?'

'There's nothing controlling you, is here? I thought your little ones grew in size?' The robot asked sounding almost confused.

'Daddy; they're alive just like you, me and Ron. They're fighting a huge war and that's what happened at school. It's happening now, Cosmos just got us out of there.'

The machine looked down and nodded

'Got you out of where?' James didn't like the sound of this. Kimmie was worrying him with the missions of hers already. Drew could get lucky, one of his inventions could work, and that green witch Shego could hurt Kimmie. Then there was a long list of clowns that could hurt her.

Ronald jumped up between them 'You don't want to know. We're both save and no ones died...'

'Yet.' Kimmie interrupted.

'...yet and we're not going to do any missions that involve battling giant alien robots.'

'Even if I am angry.' Kimmie growled dangerously. James wondered what exactly had happened over the last two days.

'Even if she is angry.' Ron backed her up.

Then, at the same time, they said; 'Very angry.'

'Jinx, you owe me a soda' Kimmie stuck her tongue out at her friend. James was so relived she was back to normal he almost missed the robot transforming and spinning back into the sky in one smooth move.

* * *

Megatron ducked another shot from Prime. 'You'll have to do better than that!' he gloated.

'Just watch me.' His next shot hit. Prime had set his Ion rifle to disrupt systems rather than the raw blast he normally used.

Trying to ignore the damage Megatron got back to his feet. Only to see Prime heft a tree out of the ground. 'Ever followed human sports Megatron?' The tree came around, the roots scratching an optic plate and throwing back at the same time. 'They have a game called baseball, the aim is to hit a ball as hard as you can.' Another crash, this one knocked even more systems out ad showered him in leaves. 'Although for some reason, I've always preferred the one called cricket!' The last blow came from underneath, it took Megatron into the air and showered him in wooden shards. 'Six runs.'

Prime was livid, fighting with a rage rarely seen even in Megatron himself. With all primary systems and most secondary fried, jolted or simply shattered the great Decepticon leader was virtually helpless.

Desperately he lowered the cannon usually across his back and felt it slam against the side of his abdomen. Firing at Prime he hoped he could buy the time needed to get up. The blast took Prime in the face and shoulder but he didn't stop. Rolling away, the second blast chewed up a section of his face as the Autobot leader punctured Megatron's armour with his fingers.

Lifting him up with both hands Megatron was shook like a pile of lose scrap. 'Listen to to me very carefully. I will say this only once, Megatron. Touch a human child again and I won't care about any agreement or effects on the timeline. Your carapace with decorate the next solar probe, and if you're very lucky you'd be dead first.'

Megatron didn't doubt Prime's word. It might be a weakness of his to care about the flesh-creatures but exploiting it seemed to drive the Autobot into a terrible rage. Lashing out with a foot he weakened Primes grip. A quick twist and another close range blast gave Megatron just the break he needed.

He was already flying before he shouted 'Decepticons Retreat!'

* * *

Ron sighed as he watched Rufus jump from his pocket onto the desk. It had been a long day that was finally ending. Kim was back home and in her own body, the Ravage tape/cat thing was locked up in that big Ark ship thing, and the world was safe again. Laying on his bed Ron looked to his pet as he curled up on the pillow 'Well that was an adventure Rufus. Tomorrow we'll have another.'

'Boo' cried a shadow that jumped out from off the edge of the bed

Ron rolled off 'Ahh! Kim!' he almost screamed before hitting the floor. Rufus scampered to the bedside light and got it on before dropping his guard.

Jumping up to his feet Ron tried to glare at the giggling red head. 'That was not cool!' he half got out before smiling himself.

'I couldn't resist!' She flopped with her arms and head resting on his bed. Kim had a smile on her face that had screamed; "I'm gonna raid the cookie jar" when they were younger.

This couldn't be good, thought Ron. Back in the day that smile sat right next to the "puppy dog pout" for getting him into trouble. While the pout had become something he could almost resist this smile could rank right along Megatron for pure evil. 'Shouldn't you be home Kim?' he squeaked.

'No. I told my parents I was on a mission.' She slid to her feet and around the bed. Ron got a sudden idea where this was going. The cookie jar was safe. He wasn't.

Not sure whether to be terrified or ecstatic Ron fell back on mumbling; 'Mission? Urm… Er what mission would that be KP.'

'I said I would make it up to you. I'm here to say sorry.' Kim batted her eyelids before meeting his eyes. They stood in silence, nether noticing the mole-rat as he scrambled to the door and escaped, practically scalded by the electricity in the room. With a tilt of her head Kim leaned into his neck; 'I didn't see your parents on the way up here.' She whispered and he felt the light touch of her breath.

Ron closed his eyes against the thudding of his heart but the faint smell of her perfume swamped his remaining senses. 'They're on business trips. Won't be back for days.' He answered, acutely aware of his hands taking her hips of their own accord.

Kim leaned back gently, pulling him on to the bed. 'Then we have all night to show how sorry I am.' Leaning over her Ron opened his eyes, right into hers. The moment of hesitation lasted for centuries as their two hearts drummed against each other.

* * *

Kim tried not to frown. He wasn't kissing her yet. Looking deep into his dark brown eyes Kim saw how afraid Ron was. 'It's going to be okay Ron.' She whispered, pouring her feelings into her eyes. 'I need you tonight.'

That was when he closed his. This time they fell like iron gates, slamming her out forever; 'No Kim its not. it's not going to be okay' Carefully shifting his weight he rolled off her. 'It shouldn't be like this KP. I don't know what it is but this shouldn't be it.'

'Ron?' she asked as they lay side to side. He was only inches away but his words made it miles.

'This isn't proving anything. I love you and there is nothing more I would like more than this, but you have to want it too. Like I do, not because you have to make a point.'

The slow flush of embarrassment exploded in anger 'How dare you! I offer you… ME and you say it means nothing!' She jumped up as he reached for her. 'You said you loved me! This is where we were going and you chicken out? You're a cowered Ron! Running and hiding from everything! How could I feel anything for a spineless runt like you!' She stormed to the door.

'KP…' he was on his feet too, pleading to her.

'You disgust me Ronald Dean Stoppable!' Screwing up her face the same way she would look at squashed fly; 'and I let you touch me. Ugh!' With that she turned and left.

Barging down the steps she shook her head. The smell of him, the warmth, was still part of her.

Oh how she longed for his touch. Reaching for the front door that lone thought stopped her. She didn't want to kiss him, she wanted him to kiss her. For him to stand up for himself? No that wasn't it. Because she wanted him to take advantage?

That was it. She wanted him to take advantage of her. She was still dealing with the idea that her body was hers again and she wanted Ron to take it, or at least part of it. Ron was right, love was more than even what they were about to do. Love was the commitment they had to each other, the whole sex thing paled into insignificance against that bond.

Heading back to the bedroom door she felt just like her description of Ron. She was about to knock when he almost ripped open the door, ready to run out.

* * *

There Kim stood, shocked. with her hand out, ready to knock and Ron was hopping backwards trying to keep his balance.

'I'm sorry.' They said at the same time, both shocked at each other's words.

'You were right.' Again they spoke at the same time and again they shocked each other. Only this time they half smiled at their antics.

Finally they tried tricking each other into speaking first; 'A…' At exactly the same time.

Giving into the situation the two best friends laughed and something in the atmosphere snapped.

Ron couldn't say why they stopped or why he stepped back from the door. Kim didn't know why she took those fateful steps from the door-frame into his room. When they asked each other later they found they had no idea. In the semidarkness the two looked at each other and the world held its breath once again.

This time there was no thought, no doubt. Only the warmth between them.

Kim woke up. The sun shined happily through the window and the only sound was the birds in the near by trees. Among the many things Kim Possible was famous for being a morning person was not one of them. Shifting her shoulders she looked over at the clock. It was on the wrong side. She looked to the other side and saw that it was half past nine. That was okay school was still closed and it was a Saturday. She smiled and rolled over. It was only then that the little things started to impress on her.

The aching of her tired body, or the fact she wasn't wearing her P.J's took a back seat to a vague thought forming at the back of her mind. It wasn't that her digital clock had been replaced with an old wind up one. It was simply; 'Why is Ron's window in my room?' Rolling over she noticed that his wall was also there, right next to his window. It took a while for the thought forming in her mind to get past the tired sleepiness of her teenage brain. 'Oh right.' She announced, almost shocked, when the answer finally came.

Looking around she blinked the sleep from her mind and her memories of the previous night returned along with a ravishing smell.

The smell was the tray full of food Ron was bringing her. She saw it as he pushed open the door, dressed in his usual hockey jersey 'Morning Kim.' he said with a nervous smile.

'Hi Ron. Morning!' She flashed him a smile, her boyfriend suddenly flashed her a grin a mile wide and she noticed his hair was all over the place. 'Any clue how last night happened?' she asked.

The look on his face answered her; 'Urm no. Not really. I know what happened but how? I think I lost track of some time there.'

'Same here. Weird. Is that breakfast?' She looked at the stack of pancakes, toast scrambled eggs and the jug of orange juice.

'Breakfast in bed for Milady?' He put on a half bow before placing it in front of her.

'Please and thank you.' Kim beamed at him, she could get used to this she thought.

End Chapter Six


	7. Epilogue

Deceptions and Robots  
Epilogue.  
(set at the End of All Creatures Great and Small)

The young couple literately collapsed in to their chairs. Ron looked to his girlfriend of most of the last year. 'Something I don't get K.P. The world is in ruins, we were all almost destroyed by a planet that mysteriously appeared and then disappeared and for the last two days we've been running around the country trying to fix it all...'

Kim pulled her head from her desk 'That sounds about right.' Her face fell back down.

'Why wasn't school destroyed too and what are we doing here?' Ron asked. It was a pretty good question as they were the only two in the room.

That changed when Mr Barken stormed into the classroom 'You're here Stoppable because learning waits for nothing. Even if we're nearing the end of your time here at Middleton High little things like this world disaster mean nothing compared to the power of education!'

Ron looked around at the empty room.

'No one else came did they?' Kim asked, her face still planted firmly into the desk.

Rufus hopped out of the back pack by Ron's desk and chirped 'Nope!' 'No slouching in the back Possible!' Barken shouted and then started writing on the chalkboard. It wasn't really Kim's fault she was tired. The two of them had ran up and down the east coast saving people form burning buildings, trapped in cars and the odd derailed train. Ron's Mystical Monkey Power had helped him bounce back but even that was drained.

A familiar series of musical notes blared from his backpack. 'Oh god. I turned mine off.' Kim flopped back.

Ron pulled his "Ronmunicator" out of his back. Kim might be using the new watch thing but he preferred the classics. 'What's up Wade?'

A yellow and silver face filled the screen. That wasn't Wade; 'Bumblebee? Something wrong?' Kim sat up straight away and Barken glared. The Autobots had the frequency but almost never used it directly to contact them.

'Oh not much, I took a nasty blast in the battle but I'll be fine. Just wanted to let you guys know you better be watching the TV.'

'Battle?' Kim asked. 'Sounds bad.'

'I lost a few friends but we won. We got them Kimberly, the Decepticons have been defeated.' Bumblebee crowed excitedly, Ron couldn't blame him.

'Yes!' Kim shouted. 'So what we need to see the news for?'

'It's starting, I'll have Telatran set it up on the communicator.' Bumblebee vanished and was replaced with what looked like a press conference outside a giant city. Parked in the background was a familiar red truck cab and a couple of other Autobots. There were also huge Autobot symbols on the city and it looked like no city Ron had ever seen. spires and walkways stretching between them were all too big.

'Uh oh' Kim whispered, 'That doesn't look very secret Autobot base like.'

The President stood up to a lectern. 'Ladies and gentlemen of the world press, welcome to Metroplex; Autobot City-Earth.'

The two teenagers looked at each other 'Oh boy!' squeaked Rufus. They were going public! They didn't notice Mr Barken watching over their shoulders.

'I've had you gathered here to explain to you all, and the world at large, what has happened in the last two days.' The president continued. 'The disaster that devastated the planet originated from an alien life form so vast it resembled a whole planet. I want to assure all the people of Earth that we knew about it and it has been destroyed.

'For almost seven years the United States Air Force has operated advanced alien technology to save this world from extraterrestrial threats and we have succeeded in secret. For fear that our people would panic at the idea of invasion from space. There is nothing to fear, with the destruction of the Alien menace we can be confident that very little can threaten this world again.

'As well as few enemies we have also made friends. People from across the universe who have agreed to help us. Among the greatest of these are the Autobots. Living robots who respect freedom and life in whatever form they find it.

'I know only a few people believe I'm not insane and that you all want proof. Optimus Prime, you're on.'

Kim and Ron watched as their Autobot friends transformed. The news cameraman zoomed out, his camera shaking as the Autobots filed the frame and then some.

'Great Crackers!' Barken shouted, The couple looked up and finally noticed that the vice-principle was hovering over their shoulder.

'Greetings. I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots.' The red and blue Autobot looked down on the reporters. 'Know that my people come in peace, to defend the freedom and justice of all life on this world and across the galaxy. Now, are there any questions I can answer?'

Ron looked to Kim, 'Oh this is going to be great!'

'Jinx, you owe me a kiss.' She smiled happily.

'NO Petting in class!' Barken shouted down Ron's ear.

* * *

End of Deceptions and Robots

* * *

Authors note:-

Well then there we go. I am afraid that we are the reaching the end of this part of the saga. The next part is over in the Smallville section under the title Help Needed.

Thomas Fishwick  
AKA Mountain King


End file.
